Zoids: Rouge Assault Character Sheets
by Shadowstalker92
Summary: A large collection of information on individual characters in my Zoids: Rouge Assault story.


**Character Name:** Matthew (Matt) Storm

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 21

**Zoids:** König Wolf, Gun Sniper, & Gustav

**Character Appearance:** Matt is of an average build. Sporting a light tan, buzz-cut brown hair and deep brown eyes...he looks like an average-pilot. He normally wears jeans and simple t-shirts and often wears a black combat jacket. He has two necklaces...one is a silver cross and the other is a pendent that contains a picture of his sister.

**History:** Matt is an average pilot with a tragic past. His parents were Zoid specialists. They were on the verge of making all new Zoids and Armaments, including Organoid Systems. The notorious Backdraft Group was interested in their work and offered to fund them if they supplied their organization with top-of-the-line Zoids and other weapons. Matt's parents refused and the Backdraft didn't take kindly to it. In an attempt to get his parents to agree, the Backdraft kidnapped both Matt and his older sister. Tragically, both parents were killed in an attempt to rescue their children. Matt and his sister, Zoey, tried to escape. Matt managed to flee but his sister was recaptured. He found out not long after that she was killed in another attempt to escape. Matt then swore on the death of his family that he would train to become one of the best pilots in the world and exact his revenge on the Backdraft Organization.

**Other:** For protection, he carries an M1911 handgun at his waist and a combat knife along the back of his belt. And if he has to defend himself from a larger group, he has a .308 HK91. He also has a Hummer H1 Pickup that he drivers as a personal vehicle while in town.

**Zoids:**

_**[Primary Zoid]**_

**Model:** König Wolf

**Name:** Fenris

**Gender:** Female

**Color:** Gun Metal Black

**Weapons/Mods:** Nom Jaws, Strike Claws, Dual Mini-Sniper Rifles, Zoid Coolant Core, KW Discharger Package.

**Special Abilities:** Multi-Discharger, König Goggles [Low-Light Night-vision, Precision Targeting Scope], Integrated Organoid System.

**Personality:** Very temperamental, doesn't trust any pilot other than Matt, cooperates most of the time unless she knows a better way to get the job done. She can become annoyed and a little offended when Matt uses his Gun Sniper if the battle requires it. Though she can't physically communicate, Fenris and Matt can understand one another without flaw...though they may not always see eye to eye.

**History:** Fenris is the product of Mr. & Mrs. Storm's work. The Backdraft Organization stole their ideas to take a zoid and give it a more developed intelligence system that allowed a zoid to not only interact with its pilot, but function a bit more independently with the hopes of cutting out human error in exciting tasks. The ideal zoid choice was a König Wolf. Fast and lethal, the only zoid that could match it was the legendary Liger Zero. Though technically a work-in-progress, the intelligence system wasn't fully perfected so it still has minor flaws. Fenris was intentionally designed to help the Backdraft force their way into sanctioned battles and take them over. Then everything changed when Matt entered the picture. In an attempt to escape the Backdraft's base, Matt stole the special König, unaware that it was capable of learning and thinking on its own. Fenris saw this as a chance to free herself from the Backdraft's clutches and with the aid of Matt, was able to escape. In the end, they formed a bond and partnership together agreeing that they would eliminate the Backdraft Organization once and for all.

_**[Secondary Zoid]**_

**Model:** Gun Sniper

**Color:** Varies thanks to a custom device that Matt got from his late parent's designs. It allows the zoid to take on a Forest, Desert, Urban, or Arctic digital camo color.

**Weapons/Mods:** Hardened Alloy Claws and Talons, AZ144mm Sniper Rifle, Dual 20mm Beam Gatling Guns.

**Special Abilities:** Sniper Mode, 3D Doppler Radar, Custom Multi-Changing Camo Device.

**History:** Matt's Gun Sniper is unique and one-of-a-kind. It is outfitted with a special device that allows the pilot to change the color of the zoid's armor to various digital-camo patterns depending on its surroundings to help it hide. This device was a special design that his parents had worked on before they died. With a little work and help from some of his parents' blue-prints, Matt was able to complete the device. He doesn't use the device too much in direct combat and mainly uses it when he is locked down in sniper mode.

_**[Transportation]**_

**Model:** Gustav

**Color:** Black

**Weapons/Mods:** None

**Special Abilities:** Zoid Trailers [2], Composite Sensory Unit, Gustav Grade Armor

**History:** Matt's Gustav isn't used just for transporting his zoids; it is also where he lives. Fitted with all the utilities required for day-to-day living, including a small kitchen, bathroom and bedroom; Matt likes to call it a heavily armored RV. Aside from his living quarters, the Gustav also has a small garage bay that houses Matt's truck that he uses to drive around inside city-limits.


End file.
